Percy Jackson GOD OF SEX Lemons
by PJOMC
Summary: This is an easily MA rated story series in where I take a new character from either the PJO series or the Hero's Of Olympus series each chapter and have Percy basically fuck her. There will be threesomes or foursomes or rapes (maybe) later on; or at random. So if your a child GO AWAY, and go play or something. So yea Percy is the God of Sex and you know how that ends up... Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

Percy-God of Sex-Jackson

Lemons

Chapter: Iris

**Introduction:**

**I, Percy got to be granted Godhood after we won**

**the War with Gaea and chose Sexual Intercourse as my**

**domain. (I DO NOT REGRET)**

After all Godhood isn't so bad especially when you are the god of sex. I mean sure you don't age, but hey! Best domain here! So I can be happy all I want now and can get laid while a war is causing bloodshed. Best choice ever…. Anyway I was heading to Iris so I could talk her into letting me use Iris-messaging for free for a little bit. I mean I am pretty convincing since I'm hot and have those pleading doggy eyes. As I approached her temple on Mount Olympus I heard groaning and moaning. I quickly took out riptide and walked slowly inside expecting there to be an intruder. I didn't see anyone any-wear but kept hearing the groaning and moaning. As I got closer to the bathroom it became louder. Without a second thought I peeked through the door opening and saw Iris completely naked in the bathtub occasionally fingering herself and using a….. what was it…. a vibrating dildo? My godly powers were still not all known to me and so it was hard to identify. All I knew was that it turned me on and soon enough my dick was 7 inches tall. I could tell that she was enjoying it ALOT, part of my godly power too, and also knew that she was meditating…. no… too good…. um, I guess you could say she was 'relaxing' with her eyes closed. I was too turned on and my eyes filled with lust as she was so hot. her amazing giant tits were flopping a little as she moaned. They were easily a C-Cup size and make we want to suck them clean. And hopefully her ass was matching her big tits, if so best fucking ever.

Her skinny body was probably the one of an 18 year old. Her beautiful blond hair went down to her shoulders. Her bright skin looked soft and smooth. I was deciding whether to fuck her or not but my instincts won over. I snapped my fingers and all my clothes disappeared. A very interesting trick that I learned at my palace. I slowly and quietly slipped through the door starch naked and started to walk toward the clueless Iris.

I stopped at the edge of the bathtub and Iris still didn't notice me. I used my will to control the water and started to move it up and down her pussy. She groaned louder and cummed into the water. That turned me on to my fullest. I now stood beside her with my ten inch dick hanging in midair. The bathtub was easily able to fit two people and so I slowly and carefully stepped in naked. I let the water cover me up to my nipples (man boobs, whatever guys) and Iris froze as she felt the water go up too. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, my 10 inch fully erected dick, my face, me again, and at my dick. It took her about 10 long seconds to process before she finally spoke up. "Percy, what are you doing here?" "Oh I just came to try to ask you something but heard moans and came here to find you doing your business and so I joined in." Iris looked at me and my dick hungrily. "Well, well, well, mister Jackson I supposes you are a god now, right?" "Yes Ma'm" I replied trying not to stare at her boobs. I think my presence was effecting her a little, filling her mind with the idea of me, sex, me, me being hot, and more sex, uhh…. you get the point. Anyway, she said,"Well I do have to say that my husband Zephyrs has not fucked me in a very long time, that stupid wind god." I chuckled and said,"Well you are very busy with the Iris-messaging and loan for a good fucking." "So I guess I will repay you for all of your hard work and give you your desire" Her eyes filled with such deep lust as she stared at my ten inch cock floating in the water. She immediately jumped at me crashing her lips to mine and smashed her tongue at my lips begging for an entrance. I let her enter and out tongues battled for dominance. As I let her win I reached down and grabbed her ass. It was perfectly round and turned me on even more. So smooth and round. I broke the kiss and grinned at her as I started to finger her pussy. Gods was it tight! Zephyrs must have not fucked her in a VERY long time. I felt her cum and went down to clean it up. As I licked her pussy I felt her having an orgasm and went back up to kiss her while fingering her pussy at rapid speeds. She then broke the kiss and dove onto my dick. She started bobbing her head up and down my creator and I put my hand on her head to help her get the whole thing. She then realized that I still hadn't cummed and she started to suck like a pro. She liked my dick all over and used spit to make it harder. I finally felt my load coming. It looked like Iris felt it coming too and stuck my dick even farther her mouth. My balls tightened and I shot my load into her. She got all of it, not letting any of it drop. She smiled and said, "You taste like nectar" I smiled back and said, "Well I am the god of Sex" She smiled back and asked, "Are we done now or are you going to get me pregnant?" I smiled and my member got excited,"Of course Ma'm" I grinned as I look her legs and put them on my shoulders. I positioned my member in front of her wet pussy and asked, "Ready Babe?" She giggled, a but unusual for a goddess, and yelled, "Yes Percues! Fuck me hard!" I then shoved my full member into her. She screamed with pleasure as all ten inches came out and in. I started moaning with pleasure as well. Her tight pussy felt so good on my dick. As I started to pick up the pace she screamed, "Fuck me harder! Show me that I'm your little bitch! OH YEA! Fuck me harder! OH GOD PERCY! I'm going to CUM! Please don't stop! I knew that I had hit her G-Spot and thrust harder until I finally felt her walls clench and cum spilled all over their legs. I finally felt my load coming and thrust the hardest anyone ever could. I shot my load into her pussy and snapped us into my palace where we laid on my giant bed in peace. She cuddled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. She whispered in my ear sexily, "When I have our baby you will be there and help me name him." With that she got on top of me, put my dick in her pussy and laid her head my my chest until we both fell asleep naked with my dick in her pussy. I thought one more thing before I fell asleep, "Damn I love being a God!"


	2. Chapter 2: Reyna & Piper

**Chapter 2: Reyna & Piper**

It was a warm sunny day on August 18, and I had just received a brand new fishing boat from my dad. He claimed that he painted it himself as it was light teal and light blue all the way above water level. Underwater it was a combination of red and green with cool teal waves. There was no second floor or metal steering wheel; it was just a woodenly awesome boat!

It was my birthday after all and I had gotten only a few presents. This included some books from camp half-blood, a golden-bronze sniper-rifle that shoots celestial bronze bullets, and an awesome tiny but sharp bladed magic boomerang that comes back to you. And also the fishing boat.

Pretty weird presents from the demigods, and now I might be getting some from Hermes or Iris or Artemis. And probable something that will give me nightmares from Apollo. Don't even get me started on what he got Hera and Zeus for their something thousand year Anniversary.

Anyway aside from my birthday which now I guess won't really mater because I'm a God, but I've only been a god for like a month or less; so cut me some slack. But yea, so anyway I decided to take my boat out for a relaxing ride. Because why not? It's my birthday.

I set sail to somewhere in the ocean so that Long Island was only as big as my middle finger in the horizon. Dipped more than halfway in water of course. The time was about 3 PM and it was really relaxing: the warm air, the sunny skies, the sea breeze, the smell of the ocean. Just enough to make my day, although it has been a while since I've fucked a girl. Maybe the last time was a week ago when I got laid in Wisconsin with this slut.

Like if on cue I saw a dark shape in the sky coming at rapid speeds. Way faster then a helicopter or fury. I then saw wings…. a pegasus! But I also saw two riders and they both had darkish brownish hair from this distance. And they seemed to be….. what…. naked? Then, suddenly they went even faster then before and in a second or two I felt a bonk on my head and wind rippled across my face. Then I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I heard kissing and making out. But I didn't dare open my eyes…. yet. I could feel two presences on my boat and they were both feeling a little pleasure. But I also felt a metal… celestial bronze gag in my mouth and along with that; I felt cold chains… probably made out of ice and imperial gold. But they were also covered in cum… lots of it.

I was naked and tied to the small mast; thankfully I was still on the ground. And also thankfully… my dick was wet and fully erected…. It felt like spit and saliva. I got exited and my dick hardened. All I could think of was please let these be hot ass girls.

I opened my eyes to see the hottest demigod and goddess in the world together…. Piper and Reyna. They both stopped kissing and noticed that I was awake. Piper was as hot as ever with her braided brown hair, tannish skin, c-cup sized tits, a perfectly big and amazing ass and a tight pussy. Man, why would Jason break up with her even if she became the goddess of birth and babies and partly relationships because her mother is the sexy Aphrodite. She had taken godhood almost right after me.

And man, did she look hot! I had always wished that we could be together; I mean god of sex and goddess of birth and babies is a perfect match. Right?

But then there was Reyna. She was as beautiful as ever but not as beautiful as Piper and she had a d-cup sized pair of boobs along with a perfect peach body and beautiful dark hair that went down all over her tits and to her belly button. She was not as skinny as Piper but didn't have such a tight pussy so I knew that she had been fucked before and after we fucked a couple years ago.

They both looked as sexy as shit and it made me even harder by just looking at them.

Piper spoke up inches from my dick,"Hello Percy, long time no see, I've heard all about your little crush and have decided to help you with that." she said sexily winking.

Reyna said,"And I think it's been a while hasn't it Percy…. I know that we broke up because of the war and quest and blah blah blah, but I do only want a trustworthy friend right now." "No more than a friend because Piper here has that part covered."

"Mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm…." I said trying not to stare at their breasts. "What do you mean mmmmhhhmmm?" Piper replied" We just want to—" "Oh! ummm…. sorry…. I just got caught up in something…." I said as I broke free from my daze. "Mmmmmmmhhhhhmmmmmmm" The girls said sexily looking at me sexily. "Well" I said,"No more awkwardness! I see you wanted to use me a little" They both smiled and giggled and Reyna replied,"Well Aphrodite has some toys and I can make chains obviously." "Well well well, you gals sure did come prepared."

I said,"And if you did then let's start the party" "Your way" I then grumbled "Oh shut up, we just want to turn you on so much that you'll fuck us super hard and that you get a new experience at this."

Piper replied winking and giggling,"Besides have you noticed that you were talking through the gag this whole time." "And no one has ever broken these chains, even the ones stronger than you." "I let that sink in and then did realize that I was talking through the gag" I tried to speak but when I did it was working again. I saw the girls laugh as I tried to speak. I stared at them giving them a somewhat sexy face and a somewhat murderous look.

Reyna spoke up,"They let you talk of normal things for only 3 minutes at a time; then it shuts you up. It only lets you talk about sexy stuff like Fuck me harder or Ready Baby?"

I then said," You are sexy as hell, both of you, Let's get started!"

The gag let me talk! Piper replied though,"That is not for you to decide" "Heyy—"I blabbered but was cut off when they both jumped on me.

Piper got my cock while Reyna crashed her lips to mine. I started to finger Reyna as my tongue begged for entrance so that out tongues could battle for dominance.

Though Piper was doing the best blowjob EVER. And even though that isn't saying a lot she was amazing. Her lips were like a vacuum, sucking on my cock and using her tongue to lick it in different ways all full of wonder.

Also to say that she got my full cock in her mouth! Obviously because she is a goddess and doesn't even choke one bit on a ten inch dick. She sexily used saliva to coat my dick with a layer it and spit on it while gripping it and rubbing it up and down. This was going to make me cum so easily!

And making me cum is hard, but now the two sexiest girls got me in about 2 minutes in. Piper took all of it leaving not even one drop. But then of course Reyna broke our kiss and started to make out with Piper to try to taste me. Ironic that they chained one of my arms and let my other be so that I could 'use' it.

Once Reyna and Piper finished their eyes filled with such deep lust as they started to make out aggressively making me watch. My hands started to twitch at the point of when they started doing oral. Too sexy, MUST JOIN is all that went through my mind.

Finally they started to rub their pussy's together and I just could take it. My dick was a very painful state and so I snapped my fingers hoping to leave the chains gone but no such luck.

I started to fill myself with super deep lust probably also filling the girls with lust too. Finally I broke through the chains and jumped on them.

As I tackled Reyna, Piper just followed probably in shock. I stuck my dick in her ass and started to butt fuck her like no other! She moaned in pleasure and screamed my name in ecstasy along with the occasional Fuck me harder Percy! Oh,!Please don't stop! She cried my name every time Piper broke the kiss. But then Piper moved onto me rapidly making out with me. Soon I felt my balls tighten but I held it in.

I wasn't going to cum until Reyna did! Finally I felt Reyna scream in pleasure as I felt her walls tighten and she cummed letting it drip all over our legs. Piper was still making out with me making me want to cum so much more until I just couldn't hold it in.

I let go cumming all in Reyna's ass. We stopped and I began to make out with Piper better than before while Reyna rested on the deck on my boat.

Soon I felt my balls tighten again but I though No, not yet. With that I flipped Piper over so she was on her back and picked her up putting her legs on my shoulders. I asked,"Ready?" She nodded her eyes still full of lust. And I started ramming into her 10 full inches at a time. She moaned and yelled,"Oh yea Percy!" "I'll be your little bitch just fuck me harder!" "Oh yea Percy!" "Punish me for being such a bad girl!"

Reyna was still laying on the deck in a daze as I rammed full force into Piper. Piper's face was full of love, lust and more! Her moans were music to my ears and I felt her walls clench but she held it in.

I could tell that she wanted to tell who would cum first. After about five amazing minutes of fucking that tight pussy. I mean she was no virgin but jeez! Jason should've fucked her more often while he had the chance. I finally let go and so did she. Like gods decided we both cummed at the same time!

We were both exhausted and fell on the deck next to Reyna who was examining her destroyed ass. She claimed on top of me, her eyes filled with renewed lust and pick my creator in her sweet little vagina.

She rode me like a cowgirl as Piper started to make out with me again. I snapped my fingers and a cowboy hat appeared on Reyna's head. I also started to tongue battle with Piper.

It felt like I had gone to Elysium and died because I cummed within 10 minutes of this! Once I cummed Reyna started to make out with me while getting off my dick but them broke the kiss and started sucking on my balls letting Piper be the cowgirl and giving her the hat and kissing her for my satisfaction. Reyna then went back to my balls as Piper's ass started to hit her forehead because Piper started riding me with my full 10 inches in her.

Piper and I moaned as that tight pussy would soon not be tight anymore at out next round some other me and Piper cummed at the same time and Reyna happily cleaned us both up.

We all then collapsed and Piper kept my dick in her while she laid on my chest and Reyna snuggled up next to me. I put a hand on both of their asses and kissed them. Then I whispered to myself as we all fell asleep,"Damn, I love demigods and goddesses!" "And me."

**Sorry if it was a cheesy as for my first threesome but I did write what you requested along with spacing the paragraphs. Anyway if you liked this threesome then please let me know and suggest an idea for chapter 4 because I have a plan for chapter 3, you should enjoy it. Also if you suggest a lemon with only a guy I will not do it but I might do it if it's a threesome or foursome with at least one guy/girl. **


End file.
